Mystery Island 06
by needtakehave
Summary: Adam & Mercy, Alexis & Bruno, Anna & Charles, AU!Samuel & Vicki, Bran & Lacy, Celia & John all meet up in the clearing but the reunion doesn't go as expected - AT ALL. See profile for past stories about said chars/ships.


**Fandom(s)**: Alpha & Omega (Patricia Briggs), Blood Singer (C. T. Adams), Mercy Thompson (Patricia Briggs), True Blood  
**Character(s)**: Adam Hauptman (Mercy Thompson), Alexis Cornick (Alpha & Omega OC), Anna Cornick (Alpha & Omega), AU!Samuel Cornick (Mercy Thompson), Bran Cornick (Alpha & Omega), Bruno Deluca (Blood Singer), Charles Cornick (Alpha & Omega), Lacy Mickens (True Blood OC), Mercy Thompson (Mercy Thompson), Vicki Cooper (Blood Singer)  
**Relationship(s)**: Adam & Mercy, Alexis & Bruno, Anna & Charles, AU!Samuel & Vicki, Bran & Lacy, Celia & John  
**Rating**: PG-13 (for strong language)  
**Backstory**: Basically, we have one huge island where all our characters end up. There is a powerful player pulling them all there for an unknown (to them) reason. These are the stories of them being there and any romantic relationships they have or form there. The threads stop at different points in our storylines and then pick up right after or a bit later, continuing the story.  
**Disclaimer**: This is a PSL (private storyline) role play between **needtakehave** and **sarah_jones** on InsaneJournal. This is not meant to be normal fanfiction. It's a log of our posts in the PSL RP. Not everything we write is canon - a lot of it is altered for our RP or used with AU (Alternate Reality) characters. Please don't post nasty comments because it doesn't read like normal fanfiction or isn't completely canon.

Bran was trying hard not to think about Lacy and the fact that she was only wearing a t-shirt... his t-shirt, something his wolf was very happy about. He was also aware that Charles still eyed Lacy a little suspiciously. He might like her better than Leah - which really wasn't hard - but he was his second and thus felt almost as responsible for the pack and all werewolves as Bran himself did. Add to that that Charles was his son it was only natural that he was concerned about the whole situation and the effect Lacy obviously had on Bran. Still, Bran's wolf felt like telling Charles to quit scaring Lacy now. Taking a deep breath Bran tried to calm down. It was probably his own fault that Charles scared pretty much everyone. He had turned his son into a killer after all.

Charles eyes were fixed on his father and Lacey, trying to figure out if he should feel concerned or amused that his father obviously felt so strongly about a woman, especially this shortly after Leah died. At least that pretty much said it all about how Bran really felt about Leah. Charles had never understood how Bran could stand that woman let alone mate her. He obviously had a reason for that; Bran never did anything without a reason. It definitely was good to know that the reason had not been blind foolish love.

"Someone is close," Charles suddenly said. He didn't smell or hear anyone yet, it was just a feeling.

"Where?" Adam asked looking around for potential threats.

Charles looked first right, then left. "I'm not sure."

"From left and right," Bran said.

Adam nodded. "Two from the right."

"Four from the left."

Without another word Bran, Charles and Adam stepped in front of Lacey, Anna and Mercy.

Lacy rolled her eyes as Bran stepped in front of her. Okay, so she wasn't big and bulky like him or a man but still, she could hold her own. She had saved him, hadn't she?

Anna and Mercy shared a look of knowing between the two of them about their mates and protection. The boys just couldn't help it.

Alexis and Bruno walked through the jungle when she stopped suddenly, "We're not alone," she whispered before moving forward slowly, testing her magic as she realized other bonds were kind of vibrating with life - her pack bonds, more specifically, the ones with her brothers and father - but how was that possible?

Samuel walked close to Vicki, hoping if there was trouble he'd be able to step in front of her to shield. His eyes narrowed as he felt a tug on his pack bonds and then realized they were active. Strange.

Celia felt on edge, as she was just awaiting an expected attack of some kind.

Just then both groups stepped into a clearing where another group of six were.

Everyone sort of just froze.

Alexis' eyes widened.

"Daddy? Charles?" she said and then her head swung past them, "... Samuel? What's going on? How did you all get here too?" she asked, confused and yet elated she wasn't alone without family.

Samuel swallowed, eyes narrowed, "What the hell... Alexis? Charles? How on earth..."

Both Anna and Mercy watched the new groups with interest and relief. Both were relieved that Samuel was okay, and here. How, they had no idea, but who cared. The thing that mattered was they were there.

They all stared each other like a clip out of the Three Stooges.

Charles had a feeling that Anna was probably rolling her eyes at him, but he didn't really care; neither did Brother Wolf who just wanted his mate safe, no matter what.

"I can feel it," Bruno answered Alexis, his magic testing their surroundings. There were quite a few people nearby all of a sudden. He felt a little uneasy at first. If their kidnappers were here, and that many, things could turn ugly. But then he felt a familiar magic connect with his, a magic he knew very well by now. John Creede was here. That either meant that he had been right and they had both been abducted by the same people, or he had turned up and was now coming to look for him with Celia. Oh god, Celia! He had almost forgotten about her. How could he? She had always been on his mind since he met her for the first time and especially lately. Glancing at Alexis he suddenly felt immensely guilty. He had had amazing wild sex and was now sort of mated, and all of that without even thinking about Celia or how she would feel about it. They were dating after all... well, sort of. Yes, he guessed they were dating, even if they were not really together. She had not chosen between him and Creede after all. For the first time Bruno actually felt glad that Celia had Creede. Hopefully that way he wouldnâ€™t hurt her that badly again. And honestly she would have chosen Creede anyway, wouldnâ€™t she? The way she looked at himâ€¦ Bruno sighed. Maybe he just wanted to make himself feel less guilty now.

Pushing away his thoughts Bruno stepped into a clearing with Alexis, and then looked around. Creede was there, and Celia. He gulped slightly, and then his eyes locked onto the blonde next to her.

â€œVicki?â€ he asked his eyes widening.

Johnâ€™s eyes locked on Bruno, torn between feeling happy to see the other mage and a little resentful. The feeling was rather familiar by now. He had always respected and liked Bruno. By now he even kind of considered Bruno a friend, especially after he gave him a magical boost and saved his magic by doing it. But still, Celia would probably always love Bruno, and no matter how much John thought she liked him he always feared that this was the day she told him she had chosen Bruno.

Hearing her name Vicki turned and saw Bruno. A wide smile appeared on her face.

â€œBruno,â€ she called happily. She was tempted to run over to him and hug her friend, but stopped herself. Just like Celia and John he would probably think that she was a demon spawn impersonating his dead friend.

Bran watched the other groups step into the clearing, his body tense, even though to an outsider he would probably look perfectly relaxed. He could feel magic in the air, and he did not like it. Then his eyes widened slightly as he recognized Samuel. A moment ago his son had been as distant in the pack bonds as the rest of his pack. Now that he saw him however Bran could feel Samuel as clearly as he always did. A smile appeared on Branâ€™s face. Samuel was safe. He was just about to greet his son when he froze. Samuelâ€™s pack bond was not the only one that changed. The other change however was really weird and left the Marrok stunned. Another wolf suddenly showed up in the back bonds, a female one. Never in all the years that he had lived did anyone just â€˜pop upâ€™ in pack bonds. Wolves had to be made pack with the blood and flesh of the Alpha. He did not make this wolf pack. He would remember it! Narrowing his eyes he glanced at Charles. The confused look on Charles face showed him that he felt it, too, felt her.

â€œDaâ€¦,â€ Charles started, his eyes narrowing, but a look from his father silenced him. Was this magic? He could feel magic all around them, from both groups.

â€œWhatâ€™s going on?â€ Adam asked silently, feeling the sudden tension in the air.

Alexis stared between Brand and Charles and back again. They both looked ... tense, to the say the least. She'd known them all her life so to others they might seem perfectly relaxed but to her, she knew they weren't.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused and a little worried. They stared at her as if ... they'd never seen her before. She couldn't stop a searing pain of hurt flashing through her. She swallowed hard to stop pitiful tears from welling up. She would not cry! She was a Cornick!

She looked to Samuel, "Samuel, what's going on?"

Samuel watched the by-play with his brother and father and was just as confused as Alexis. Seeing her look, he stepped forward as if to walk to her and comfort her but then stopped, sensing the hint of violence.

"I don't know, sis."

Anna and Mercy both watched, confused, interested and worried.

Then Mercy blinked, "Sis? Since when do you have a sister, Samuel?" she asked, as if a joke since he didn't have one.

Samuel turned to Mercy, confusion written all over the place.

"What are you talking about, Mercy? You've known Alexis forever... You two are friends, remember?"

Mercy snorted, she'd remember having a female friend in the Marrok's pack. She'd always been somewhat of an outcast.

Samuel's eyes narrowed at the snort, "There's no need to be rude, Mercy," he said, instantly coming to Alexis' defense. Once upon a time he had loved Mercy, in his own way, but he'd always protect his sister, no matter what.

Celia's eyes widened, first by the drama going on between the bunch of ... werewolves, she guessed? Hadn't he said his father was the leader of the werewolves and hadn't he just called him father? Huh, weird.

Then her eyes widened even more as she spotted Bruno.

"Bruno! I had no idea you were even here! But you're okay!" she said, relief written all her. Now she felt ... guilty again, at the lust that had previously flared up between them. She swallowed, she didn't need to feel guilty - nothing had happened, right?

Bruno flashed Celia a slight smile. He was glad to see her despite his guilt and feelings for Alexis. Celia would always have a special place in his heart, even if he now felt like he might be ready to move on.

Feeling a sudden flash of hurt Bruno frowned, and then glanced at Alexis and from her to the group of people he didn't know. Hadn't she called someone Daddy? None of the looked even remotely old enough to be her father, but werewolves apparently did not look their age, as Alexis was living proof of. But that really didn't matter, what mattered was that someone had hurt her. Frowning he stepped to her side his magic leaking out instinctively, building a shield around her.

"What's going on?" he asked silently, ready to fight if he had to.

Feeling Bruno's magic flare up John's magic reacted almost on its own. If Bruno felt the need to call his magic he probably had a good reason.

Bran stared at Samuel shocked. Feeling an increase in magic the shock soon turned to anger. Someone was messing with his son!

"Samuel, step away from them," he said, putting the full force of his personality, his dominance and his power as an Alpha and the Marrok, Alpha of all Alpha's, behind his command.

Hearing his father's words Charles almost staggered to his knees. He hadn't heard his father speak with that much force in... probably ever. That much anger and force of will probably would have had the whole pack on their knees.

Adam stumbled a few steps, and then caught himself. It took all of his willpower to stay on his feet. So that was what it felt like when his anger swept through his pack forcing them to their knees. He had never felt anything like it before. Bran was really pissed, and he couldn't blame him. If someone had messed with Jesse's mind, making her think she had a sister... he would be mad as hell, too.

Vicki's eyes widened at the force that seemed to sweep through the clearing. She had never felt anything like it. Her legs seemed to give in, forcing her to her knees. In a matter of seconds the young blond man had gone from calm and ordinary looking to deadly powerful and scary. Now she knew what Samuel had meant about his father before.

John felt the werewolf's power rush through the clearing. He staggered a little, but had his magical shield up quickly. It surrounded him and Celia, keeping them safe. Then he noticed Vicki falling to her knees and cursed. With only a small effort he pushed his shield out so it enclosed her, too, then glanced at Samuel, wondering if he should try and protect him, too.

Bruno's actions almost mirrored John's. His shield was up and surrounding him and Alexis in almost no time.

Both Alexis and Samuel, as if one, staggered against the power of his command. It was rare for the Marrok to ever use an extreme show of force.

If it had been under other, better circumstances, Alexis would have obeyed, if only to please her father but was pissed but mostly, she was hurt. Being so, her magic spread out in a fan pushing back the force of the command as she tried to breathe through the thick compelling nature of it. Her eyes blazed with power.

She couldn't remember a time when she'd ever truly stood against her father - they fought a lot, usually because she wasn't like he wanted her to be, and she went against his wishes more often than not but it was never serious, and never against a command filled with power.

But he pretended to not know her, as if she didn't exist. She felt no reason to pretend his command matter.

When she reached this realization, as if it had never been, the waves of power just melted away from her, and because she was directly in front of him, it melted away from him too.

Samuel couldn't ever remember being so angry in his life. What was wrong with Bran? Had something happened to him? Had something happen to all of them since they'd been here that Mercy, Charles, Adam and Bran wouldn't remember her?

Steeling himself against the command, he staggered but gained his feet.

He gritted his teeth, "No," he said simply, his eyes hard as stones.

He'd never go against his father but something was wrong. His father was not acting right. None of them were.

Celia watched the increasingly dangerous situation get more dangerous by the second. It was all she could do not to draw her knife. She gave John a side smile of thanks for the shielding. She put her hand out to Vicki, drawing her up from her knees.

Anna watched, horrified as she watched the scene play out in front of her. She saw her husband and Adam struggle to stay on their feet.

It was all she could do to stay on hers and it hurt to do so.

"Bran," she said, taking a step forward almost putting her hand out to touch him but stopped before she did so.

"Marrok!" she yelled, trying to get his attention.

Then she put her hand on his shoulder, hoping that first, he wouldn't turn and tear her throat out and second, the power she had as an Omega might somehow calm him, at least somewhat.

Mercy felt hurt that Samuel was so harsh with her, not understanding his anger. She gasped as power crashed over her, making her want to go to her knees. She managed, by a hair to only stagger and grab Adam's arm.

She swallowed hard, "Bran... Maybe we should talk about this. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all this," she said, trying to distract him.

Meanwhile, behind all of them, Lacy, who had little experience with actual packs, had no way of warding off the power that slammed into her. She cried out in pain as she went to her knees, tears stinging her eyes.

"Bran..." she whispered in pain, putting her hand out to him from the ground.

John briefly noticed Celia's smile and returned it before focusing on the situation and his shield again.

Once surrounded by John's shield Vicki felt like she could breathe again. Then Celia offered her a hand to help her up. A smile appeared on her face. Every little gesture from her best friend that wasn't hostile meant the world to her.

"Thanks," she said as she stood next to Celia, then she turned to look at Samuel, feeling concerned.

John followed Vicki's concerned look. He still wasn't sure if he should trust Samuel, but his thoughts seemed genuine, as did his liking of Vicki. Plus, he had stood up for Vicki before. John wasn't sure if Samuel was in any danger, since the danger seemed to be coming from his father, but better safe than sorry, right? He extended his shield even further so it surrounded Samuel as well.

Bran's attention was on his son and the people using magic. He now knew who they were, and they were powerful. Frowning deeply at Samuel's refusal to obey he started to wonder what to do next. He needed to be careful. For now the witches weren't attacking them outright, he needed to keep it that way. Still lost in thoughts, anger and fear for his son Bran barely heard Anna and Mercy. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and a soothing power started to flow through it. Snarling slightly he shook her off without taking his eyes off Samuel.

"Da," Charles called, struggling against his father's power. Fear for Anna rushed through him. He knew that Bran would never willingly hurt his mate, but Bran was worried about Samuel, and if the Marrok was enraged the Beast came closer to the surface, threatening to take over. Charles didn't want Anna anywhere near Bran if that happened. Of course she wasn't thinking about that, didn't realize the danger or simply refused to acknowledge it.

"Anna," he breathed, when Bran didn't react.

Adam grabbed Mercy and pulled her closer while sharing his strength with her to keep them both upright.

Neither Anna nor Mercy or his son's words really made it through to Bran. He was too focused on his fear for Samuel, to really notice what he was doing. Then a whisper suddenly managed what calls had not.

"Bran..."

His eyes widening as he heard the pain in her voice the Marrok's head snapped around. In a flash his power ebbed away and he was by Lacy's side.

"I'm sorry," he muttered shocked by what he had done to her. He should have known, should have realized what kind of effect he would have on her, but it hadn't even crossed his mind. He wasn't used to having someone he cared so much about, someone he needed to protect at all costs. His sons were strong; he didn't need to protect them from his power and well, Leah... if he forced her to her knees with his power it never hurt. Learning some modesty never did her any harm. But Lacy was not Leah. He really needed to be more careful.

Watching the scene in front of them unfold Vicki stepped closer to Samuel and took his hand. She wasn't really sure what was going on, but it was upsetting Samuel and she really didn't like that.

Keeping the shield in front of them up Bruno reached for Alexis' hand. He could feel the hurt and pain she was feeling, knew how much hearing and seeing her father like this hurt her. His heart was aching. He wanted to do something, protect her from this, make the people that hurt her pay, but he knew Alexis wouldn't want that. They were her family and she loved them.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered silently.

Mercy fit into Adam' body perfectly, as if they were two parts of the same mold.

She watched the scene with such headache. All the people in her life were hurting and she didn't understand or know what to do.

Anna had to will herself not to flinch when Bran shook her hand off him.

She swallowed and managed to stop herself in time. She was not worthless. She would not cower.

She was about to lash out at him, if only to get his attention when finally the power melted away as if it never had been.

Her body sagged in relief and she went straight into Charles' arms, snuggling against him.

Alexis swallowed, silent, watching as her father went over to some girl and bent down to her. Strangely, she didn't the girl and didn't understand how one frail looking girl, who couldn't be more than 25, stopped him, made him back down and even apologize when an Omega, his two sons combined couldn't. It made little sense.

Celia sighed in relief watching. When she saw the man back down - though still on edge and her hand on her knife, she hoped that meant everything was going to be okay.

Lacy looked up at him, torn between slight horror that his power was so... well, powerful and worry. She didn't understand at all what was going on. As it was, his family was still basically strangers to her and now add in another son and a daughter? Well, maybe daughter. It made her feel more like an outsider. Why wouldn't she feel any different though? She wasn't a part of their world, their family; she was just the person who happened to save him. Happen to run into him in this weird messed up place.

She was no one.

If nothing else, this entire situation quickly reinforced that.

Looking up at him, she swallowing, stubbornly refusing to cry and got to her feet, ignoring him by her side.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to dominate males believing they have the right to lord their power over everyone and everything, especially women just because they can regardless of the consequences. I just thought you were different," she said, her voice now hard and not soft and afraid as it was a moment ago. Strangely enough, for her, she was stronger when she was upset or hurt than any other time - it made her bold.

She stared at him openly defiant and challengingly, daring him to deny what she'd said.

She'd felt something for him in that case, if nothing else, than arousal which was strange for her since she had little to no experience with that sort thing, but she'd come here from a world where she was bossed around, and manipulated by the supernatural community, men mainly, and there was no way in hell she was going to continue the same existence here, whatever they were. Things had to change and as if it had just occurred to her, she had to start now. Here.

"Why don't you stop acting like a spoiled child and actually talk to them and figure it out like an adult?"

Adam held on to Mercy fiercely, trying to protect her from the world that tended to be so harsh to her. When Bran finally calmed down he was reluctant to let go of her, but decided it would be better to do so. Bran was occupied with Lacy and the threat of the witches was still there.

Relief washed through Charles when his arms closed around Anna. Holding her close his eyes were fixed in the enemy, and Samuel. He didn't understand how Samuel could willingly stand with witches behind their magical shields. After what his grandmother had done to him he hated witches almost as much as Bran did. Was Samuel so far gone, so much manipulated by magic that he didn't care anymore? His heart started to ache as he feared for his brother. He didn't have many people in his life that cared about him, who knew him. Samuel did. He couldn't lose his brother, especially not to magic.

"Samuel," he said, his voice almost pleading, and then he was interrupted by Lacy.

When Lacy spoke Bran felt like she slapped him. He was sorry that he hurt her, regretted what he had accidentally put her through, but he did not regret trying to save his son.

"They are manipulating my son's mind," he muttered through gritted teeth. "With magic so powerful it is hard to breathe," he added silently, not wanting the enemy to be able to overhear. "I do not have a daughter, never did." He took a quick breath before continuing: "You want me to ask them nicely to stop while they take control over all of us and enslave us until we are nothing but puppets that have to obey their every word?" Anger and fear rushed through him as he remembered how his mother had enslaved him and Samuel, made them do her bidding, slaughter whomever she wanted. He only broke free because she ordered him to kill Samuel, but it turned him into a beast almost worse than his mother. Not too long ago another witch had almost done the same to him. He could not afford to let it happen again. It was too dangerous for everyone else. He'd rather be dead than be turned into or forced to become a murdering beast again.

Forcing himself to look calm again he turned back to the witches. Part of him wanted to talk to Lacy longer, explain why he did what he did, another part was sad that she didn't trust him to have a good reason for his actions. Did she really think he liked forcing people to do things just because he could? He had never done this in all his life and he had lived a looong time. He always had a good reason for his actions.

Swallowing down his hurt feelings and fear he addressed the witches.

"What did you do to my son and what do you want?" Obviously they wanted something or they would have attacked already.

Lacy closed her eyes. She could tell she'd hurt him but he'd hurt her - so thoughtless of the effect his actions had on others.

"Don't you get it, Bran? I'm not saying nothing is wrong but how do you know, 100% know, that you're right? The world is a strange place - where there's magic and vampires and werewolves... is that natural? No... So how do you know that your son isn't telling the truth? You're not so perfect that you can't make mistakes, are you? Don't you see? You aren't even giving them a chance... So, they turn out to be exactly as you said - well, you know for sure then, don't you instead of assuming. And if you're wrong? Can you live with that? Live with your son hating you - because take a good look at him, Bran- he looks... well, I'm not sure, but I'm sure it's not how he usually looks, is it? Why can't you take the time to be sure?" she asked, almost pleading.

She so wanted to go to him, and wrap her arms around him, though that was strange since they were relative strangers but she stood her ground instead. Besides, she needed to know. Was he one to make judgments without making sure, getting the facts, basically being judge, jury and she figured soon executioner or was he the fair man she thought him to be, the fair man he suggested he was?

Both Anna and Mercy, snug within the safety of their mates arms looked at Lacy with admiration and respect. It looks a strong person to stand up to Bran, especially a woman - and besides, both women secretly agreed with her. No one would disputing it might be exactly as he thought - they were just disputing his methods and not finding out for sure - being open to the possibility he could be wrong.

Samuel stood his ground though it killed him to do so. He didn't want this.

"This isn't right, Da. Have I ever gave you cause to disbelieve me? Magic aside, I'm your son and I sure as hell deserve the respect of you making sure before you decide to kill them - something I won't allow. Think carefully about that, Da. I won't let you do it - you'll have to kill me first," he said, finally. He wasn't challenging his father or threatening him - it was simply the truth.

Alexis finally stepped forward and stood next to Samuel, "I don't understand how you don't know me but the man I know - my father wasn't so blind that he let his emotions rule him. The man I love - he was known for getting all the facts first and ruling fairly. I guess you're right - you can't be my father - because my father would not be so... so..." she said, trailing off, unable to find a word that described it. Instead, finally, she turned away from them, unable to bear to look at them. It hurt, to see them all over there and see blank look, as if she didn't exist - as if they didn't know her.

Bran frowned; taking in the looks the people he cared about gave him. They looked scared, hurt and defiant, and they told him to give them the benefit of the doubt, yet none of them gave him the same. When had he given any of them reason to believe that he would kill without making sure?

"Da isn't going to kill anyone... yet," Charles said, his eyes narrowing. He was the Marrok's enforcer, he knew the rules, knew what his father taught him. There was no killing without proof. The Marrok never broke those rules and neither did Charles. They both knew that the Marrok would not be able to uphold his role otherwise. As long as he stayed fair he had the wolves support. If he ever lost that he might have a revolt on his hands. "You should know that Samuel."

Relief flooded through Bran. At least one of the people he cared about most knew him, trusted him to do the right thing. Yes, he probably had scared them all by showing the full force of his power. He almost never did that, for good reason. It scared people. Still, he had hoped...

"Just to make this clear," Bran said, suddenly sounding tired. "All I did was tell my son to step away from a threat," he pointed out. "There are rules, rules that every werewolf has to follow. I'm a werewolf just like everyone else. I know my own rules, and I do follow them." He glared at Samuel and the others for not believing in him, for not knowing him better. He had always been just; he wished they all believed that.

Sighing he focused back on Samuel, deciding not to look at Lacy. Even though he wanted to do nothing more than see her it was not a good idea right now. Besides, he might still be glaring a little and she didn't deserve that. She didn't know him after all. No matter how much he wished she knew him better, she simply didn't.

"So, now that that is settled..." He looked his son in the eyes. "Why do you think you have a sister and why do you suddenly trust people with magic more than your own father?"

Samuel sighed and relaxed his stance.

"Da...â€ he began but stopped, trying to think of the words.

He sighed, "I never said I trusted them more than you. I don't in fact, no offense," he said, glancing their way briefly, "But Alexis... Alexis is my sister. I don't understand why you don't know that too. I was there when she was born, over a thousand years ago. I was there when a rogue wolf made the mistake of kidnapping her, thinking you'd ransom her since she was your blood but nothing more as she was only a female. It was the wolf's last and foolish mistake. You sent Charles to kill him. She was there when your mother changed us and changed her too. I don't know how to make you see what is. So, unless, like them," he said, pointing to Celia and John, "You're from another world from mine, like they are, where she doesn't exist - then I don't know. However, what I do know is you should feel her in the pack bonds. So you think magic makes me think she is my sister? Magic can't make her be part of the pack bonds - that's impossible - but she's there and I know if you check them you'll see her there just like she is for me. Just like we are for her. You say I should know you... and your fairness and that's true but at the same time, you should know me and know that considering our history with magic, I wouldn't stand behind someone or people unless I was sure, unless I truly believed it. You ask for understanding but maybe we should both do a little more understanding and instead of grandstanding. She's your daughter, whether you believe it or not and the sooner you realize it, the better it will be."

Then he turned, to look at Alexis but was shocked at what he saw. She was gone.

"Bruno ... Is it?" he said, looking at the man that had been standing next to her, "Where did she go?"

Alexis hadn't been able to bare the back and forth insults. Each one she felt. Or as much as she was hurt by her family's obvious dismissal of her, she still felt each blow Samuel dealt their father - as well as the strange girl.

As much as she wanted to feed the hate, so that she wouldn't have to feel rejected, she couldn't stop herself from hurting just as much by the pain she felt coming off of her father.

She knew him better in ways that neither son could - maybe because he was always different with her - probably because she was female, she wasn't sure.

She hadn't realized how much she'd missed that, missed him, until she stood before a man that felt like a stranger to her - and acted like one.

Slipping away from them quietly, she let them continue to go at it and walked into the jungle. She figured she'd go for a walk. Anything to make the ache inside her stop.

Celia wondered if this standoff was ever going to end.

She looked at Vicki, "Vic, do you sense anything? I don't know ... anything that could help?"

Anna felt sympathy for Bran and felt the urge to comfort him. She looked at Charles with sad eyes.

Lacy pulled Bran's shirt closer around her body. If nothing else, the shirt gave her comfort and it actually smelled like him.

Bran frowned at Samuel's words. He said he trusted him, but he didn't step away from the witches when told to do so. It didn't really make sense to him. And he still insisted that he had a sister. Bran scowled at the thought. He had often wished to have a daughter. Did someone know about it and was trying to use it against him?

When Samuel started talking about different worlds Bran almost thought he had lost it completely. It sounded so ridiculous. But who was he to say something was impossible? He was over a thousand years old and a werewolf who could talk mind to mind to other werewolves. Some might think that was impossible.

"Magic can affect the pack bonds, Samuel," Bran said. "Mariposa gained access to our pack bonds through Asil." He didn't know how it worked, didn't know if anyone else could do it, or what else could magically be done to the pack bonds, but he knew that they weren't safe from being affected by magic.

Before Bran got the chance to say anything else Samuel noticed that Alexis had walked away. Bran had noticed, but he didn't really care what she did as long as she didn't attack.

Bruno had been too busy watching everyone else, making sure that he would see it the moment someone attacked, that he hadn't seen Alexis sneak away. Cursing slightly he glanced at Samuel.

"I'll find her," he promised. He briefly glanced at John who gave him a nod, letting him know that he would protect Celia and Vicki. Vicki... how the hell could she be here? That would have to wait. Right now Alexis was more important.

Vicki watched Bruno leave before hearing Celia's words, then shook her head. "No, but maybe..." she trailed off, smiling at Celia. She was brilliant! Then she looked at Samuel and briefly at Bran.

"Maybe I can help," she said feeling a little uncertain, but pushing that away.

"I'm a level 9 clairvoyant... not sure if that means anything to you, since you seem to be from a different world. Well, basically that makes me one of the most powerful... seers. If Samuel is right and you are not from the same world either, then I should be able to see it, and show it to you. I can show you your individual pasts. And not like you remember them, but like they actually happened. Memories can be altered by magic, clairvoyants see what really happened."

Charles stared at the blonde next to Samuel, feeling a little stunned. A seer? From another world? It sounded strange, but unless his nose was fooled by powerful magic she was telling the truth.

Bran came to the same conclusion as Charles. And what did they have to lose?

"I don't know how much good this will do, but go ahead, show us."

Vicki took a breath to calm herself and pulled out a mirror. She always had one with her.

"I'm sorry; this is the only mirror I have, so you will have to come closer to see." A bigger one would have been better, but she didn't carry huge mirrors around with her for obvious reasons. "The mirror helps me focus and will show you the past," she added in explanation.

Bran didn't really like having to go closer, but decided this might be worth the risk.

As Bran stepped closer Charles and Adam flanked him, each of them keeping an eye out for any signs of an attack.

Alexis finally stopped walking a ways away, when she was unable to hear their voices anymore. She slumped down against a tree and closed her eyes.

Fresh tears trailed down her cheeks. She rarely, if ever, cried in front of others, including her brothers and father - it was a sign of weakness among wolves and she didn't need any other reason for them to think she was weak. Alone, however, was a different story.

She still tried to keep tears to a minimum, if only because giving into them often made her feel more emotional and easier to break down in public.

She was so tired though, so tired of always being strong, cold... even lifeless. Sometimes she felt like she was a robot.

Samuel gave Bran a grateful smile.

He turned to Vicki and encouraged her with his eyes. He'd have smiled but he didn't want to take the chance Bran might see and become more worried and erratic.

"Go ahead," he said.

Celia's hand itched to go for her knife as she watched these ... werewolves coming so close to her friend. That's when she realized Vicki had somehow gone from possible demon spawn to friend.

Anna, Mercy and Lacy trailed behind Bran, Charles and Adam, carefully, not sure what to expect but more open to it than the men.

Bruno walked away from the others. Even though he hadn't seen which way Alexis went he knew instinctively where to find her. It almost felt like she was pulling him towards her. Not that he wouldn't have found her otherwise. Her magic was thick in the air. He could have followed it as well.

It didn't take long until the voices of the others disappeared. Then he saw Alexis in the distance and walked towards her. His heart went out to her as he saw her tears.

Without a word he sat down next to her, put an arm around her and pulled her against his chest. He wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about what affected her so much. She was tough and a werewolf. She might not want to show weakness, let alone talk about it. So he kept quiet for now. But he wanted her to know he was there for her.

Placing a brief kiss on her head Bruno just held her, hoping that that alone would help.

Alexis sniffed, trying to stifle her tears. She sensed a presence not far off. Before she even realized it, she had just known who it was - that Bruno was the one coming and instantly relaxed.

He soundlessly sat down beside her and pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head.

She sighed, tears streaming down her cheeks and burrowed her head against him, nestling into the burrows of his warmth and love.

They sat there like that, in complete silence for minutes, if not longer.

Bruno was glad that she didn't send him away. He would have hated to leave her alone like that.

He wasn't sure how long they sat like that when he finally spoke. "Better?" he asked silently.

"If not I can go back and kick their ass... in case that would help..." he said jokingly. But if she wanted him to he would take them all on for her.

She laughed at that, her hand making circles on his chest. She seemed to have a habit of doing that. It seemed to comfort her though.

She rubbed her hand over her cheeks to dry them.

"No, don't. It wouldn't be worth it. If they don't remember, they don't remember. Getting into a fight and either killing them or getting killed isn't going to help anything and besides, I'd... well, I'd hate for you to get killed and I don't think I'd be able to take it if you killed them either," she admitted.

"At least Samuel remembers me," she said as an off-hand comment.

Bruno nodded. He had expected that reaction. They were her family. No matter how much they hurt her, that fact still didn't change.

"Yes, he does," Bruno said. "And maybe the others already figured this out by now. After you left Vicki offered to help shed some light on the situation. She's the most powerful clairvoyant I know." He had complete faith in her abilities... well, if it really was the Vicki he knew. She had died after all.

"Maybe... I don't know. What's weird is that all my life... I was the female of the family, the only one and in some ways I felt... inadequate, I guess. I mean, I was born before Charles but he was male. Plus, he had his mother's side of the family's power. But that was okay, acceptable. Me? First, I was female, that's a strike against me. And then I had magic from my father's side. You... you live in a world where magic is accepted, public. We live in a world where humans don't even believe in it and werewolves? Well... Mostly everyone thinksâ€™ all witches are evil. If you're not evil then you don't have lots of magic anyway. If you're powerful - you're evil. See what I'm getting at? There is little room for me. And the third strike? Being the Marrok's daughter. Either wolves wanted me as a trophy, to get in with the Marrok, to control me but in the end they always either hated or feared me and sometimes both because I was more dominant than them, more powerful and would never be controlled. I just... Don't get me wrong, they all loved me; my brothers and father but... I always still felt apart from them in some ways," she said then looked at him with amazement. She'd told him all the things she kept inside her. She'd never done that before.

Bruno listened to her words, not liking what she said at all.

"That sounds lonely," he said, hating that that was her life.

"And they are wrong," he added feeling frustrated. "Magic doesn't make you evil. People are evil, or good, not magic in itself. Trust me, I have seen evil..." He shuddered slightly at the memory of the demons that threatened to enter his world. "It had nothing to do with magic. In fact if it wasn't for magic my world would probably have been destroyed." Yes, in the end it had been Celia and Beverly who closed the rift, but without the magical shield that held the demons back they would have been too late.

"Maybe your family should meet mine. My brother is a warrior priest and mage. Maybe he could talk some sense into your family."

Alexis truly laughed at that.

"I'm not laughing at you, honest," she said.

She smiled, "I just think its funny, the idea of someone talking 'sense' into my family. You just met my family ... more importantly... my father and you saw what happened, how set in stone my father was. I'm not sure anyone any talk 'sense' into him. He believes or he doesn't and don't get me wrong - I don't fault them for feeling as they do. In some ways, I do too or I did, I should say."

Then she sighed, aware of how that would sound, "Let me explain. See... A long time ago, over a thousand years - my father, Samuel and I... we were all human, you see. We were turned, when my grandmother, my father's mother captured us, tortured us for years, made us do terrible things - things I'd never admit to out loud. Finally, when she tried to make Bran kill Samuel, he rose up against her and killed her, to say the least. But by then the damage was done. His own mother, a witch by the way which is who I get my magic from, captured her own family and tortured them. I'm sure you can see why my family would hate witches and magic, to say the least. I used to feel like that too, for a few hundred years. Then I started to feel it inside me, and then through the years, I realized I had it. There are a lot of times I wonder if I'll end up as she did. I'm sure she didn't start out like that or maybe she did but I doubt it so I wonder if I live a few thousand years if I'll end up as evil as she was..." she said, pondering the inevitable question.

Bruno smirked slightly. "Maybe it is funny, but I still think it is necessary," he said. They were hurting Alexis, no matter if they intended to or not. He didn't want that to continue.

When she talked about what her grandmother did to her family anger and frustration boiled up in him. He didn't even want to think about someone torturing Alexis.

"I can understand why your family feels the way they do. But still, I believe that it is not the magic, but the person who is evil. And you are not evil." He could feel that, knew it with every cell of his being. "And you will never be like her. I'm pretty sure if you survived about a thousand years without turning evil you won't do it any time soon." He winked at her and smiled, but truly meant what he said.

Alexis smiled, touched by what he had said. She knew he meant it, truly meant it.

"Thank you," she said, sniffing.

She laid her head against him, "I hope not, but I guess only time will tell. I've just always felt like a ticking time bomb, waiting to go off, like it was inevitable I would. But with you, when I look at you, I actually feel hope that I might not end up like that..."

John wasn't happy when the wolves came that close. He knew it was necessary for them to be able to see what Vicki wanted to show them, but it made it difficult to keep up his shield around himself, Celia, Vicki and Samuel, without touching the others with his magic. He had a feeling that that might cause another incident, if they thought it was an attack. But he sure as hell wouldn't lower his shield. It was way too dangerous.

Vicki noticed Samuel's look and smiled at him before turning to his father.

"I will show you your past first," she decided. He was the one who needed to be convinced that what she showed them was the truth. Showing him his past would hopefully accomplish that. She then started to concentrate. Usually it was easier for clairvoyants to see someoneâ€™s past or future if they had an item that belonged to the person, but she had a feeling Samuel's father would not want to give them anything that might be used against him. She was strong enough to do this without an item. Besides, Bran's force of personality was so strong it felt like it was almost touchable in the air. Vicki had a feeling that that would help.

Concentrating on what she wanted to see Vicki then channeled her power and an image appeared in the mirror.

Charles eyes widened slightly when something appeared in the mirror. It was almost like watching a movie. A child appeared in the mirror. A scene played in front of their eyes, then changed to another.

Bran could hardly believe what he was seeing. It was his past. He was a boy, then a teenager. They kind of watched him grow up in fast forward. Scene after scene showed his human life. Then Samuel was born. A smile appeared on Bran's lips at the memory. But just as quickly as the smile had appeared it vanished again when the next scene showed his mother. Anger rushed through him. It had been over a thousand years since he killed her and yet it was still too soon to see her face again.

Vicki was lost in the memories she saw and showed the others. Then she heard a growl. Before she could decide to fast-forward to the next memory she saw a werewolf jump at Bran and Samuel, attacking them in a vicious way. A small shriek escaped her and her eyes went to Samuel. She had not seen that before.

Bran gritted his teeth as everyone saw the moment he and Samuel had been attacked. Then the images in the mirror stopped as the seer looked at Samuel, horror and sympathy written all over her face. She cared about Samuel, he was sure of that in this moment.

Samuel watched the glass as Vicki showed a tale from the beginning of Bran's life onwards until it came to when his mother had taken them both hostage and turned them.

Silence reigned throughout the clearing. It was then he realized Vicki was staring at him with wide, sad eyes.

He gave her a small smile and a shrug as if to say it didn't matter though of course it did. That part of his life was one he'd like to forget if possible.

He put his hand out to her shoulder and squeezed.

"It's okay, Vicki. Continue."

Vicki took a deep breath and tried to push away the images of a wounded Samuel.

"How about we jump a few years ahead," Bran suggested. It was bad enough that people saw him and Samuel being turned. He really didn't want them to see how his mother enslaved them and made them do horrible things, or how he eventually broke free, killed and ate his mother. Nor did they need to see him as the beast he became after that.

Vicki nodded, and then concentrated. When the mirror came back to life it showed scenes from a few years later. As time passed they saw Bran's life unfold over centuries. They didn't see everything of course, but Vicki was pretty sure that Alexis would have had to be in at least some of the scenes. It didn't look like Bran's memories had been altered and he forgot about her. She simply wasn't there.

"No daughter," Bran said eventually.

The mirror turned blank once more as Vicki let go of Bran's past.

"Your turn, Samuel". Vicki concentrated again. She was already feeling a little tired, but was determined to finish this.

A few moments later the mirror showed Samuel's life. Vicki tried to find the same points in time so they would be able to see if there were any differences. It didn't take long. While Bran only had one child before, he had two this time. Vicki watched as Samuel held his little sister in his arms and looked at her. Bran stood next to them smiling happily.

Bran's eyes widened at what he saw in the mirror. It wasn't what happened, he knew that, but for some reason he didn't feel like it was made up either. But could it actually have happened in another world? It sounded crazy. And still, it was happening right in front of his eyes. Was it all a trick of magic? But how could Vicki have shown them his life so accurately if she was not a true seer? Could she be a seer and a manipulative witch? He didn't think so. She was showing them all of this and he didn't feel any magic coming from her.

Charles watched the mirror in surprise and fascination as the same events happened slightly different. Alexis was in a lot of the scenes shown this time. He saw scenes of himself and Alexis as well. It was weird.

After a while the mirror turned blank. Vicki took a deep breath, feeling exhausted.

"I hope that helped?" she asked.

Samuel rushed to Vicki's side, concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

While holding her hand and awaiting her answer, he turned to his father, "Does that convince you? Since you don't remember, and it's obvious from those memories she didn't exist in them - then we must be... I don't know, from different versions of the same world or something? But as you can see from my memories, she is real," Samuel said, hoping once and for all his father would believe. Even if she wasn't real in his version, she was in Samuel's and that was all that mattered to him.

Celia went over to Vicki's side, watching her face, "You okay, Vic?" she asked, concerned.

Vicki looked from Samuel to Celia who both looked at her concerned.

"Fine, just a little tired," she said hoping to reassure them.

Bran stared at Samuel. He wanted to believe him. It would be so much nicer if he was just from another world, instead of being manipulated by magic. And it would be really nice if he had a daughter... well, sort of.

"Alternate realities," Vicki said. "You must be from alternate realities. They exist in Science Fiction movies. Maybe it's not Fiction at all." She grinned slightly. She had always loved Science Fiction.

"I guess not," John said. Their lives really were getting weirder and weirder.

Bran glanced at them briefly, and then sighed. He had to admit to himself that he did believe them. Not that he'd trust them entirely and let his guard down. There was just too much magic involved. The man was still using magic, he could feel it. But it didn't feel threatening, more defensive. And it didn't really feel like black magic. He hadn't paid close enough attention before. That much magic just had to be black magic... as far as he knew. It had to be where he was from. But apparently what he was used to no longer necessarily was true. His world no longer was the only one. Everything was possible now.

"I guess I do believe you... for now," Bran stated. "And I hope you are telling the truth."

Charles let out a sigh of relief. He really wouldn't have wanted to fight against Samuel, and if the Marrok decided that this was all a trick it might very well have come to that. Charles had a feeling that Samuel would have protected these people. The way he acted around the seer seemed very familiar. He acted the same way around Ariana.

"So, what about Ariana?" he asked looking at his brother. "Does she not exist in your world? Were you not reunited?"

"How about we go find Bruno and Alexis," John then suggested.

"Good idea," Adam agreed. "This place isn't safe. There might be more dinosaurs."

John's head snapped to the man. "Dinosaurs?" he asked in disbelief, then shook his head. Why was he even surprised? They were talking about alternate realities after all. Dinosaurs really shouldn't be surprising after that.

Celia looked surprised, "Dinosaurs? What the hell..." she said, looking at John with a stunned look.

Samuel sighed with relief, "Thank you," he said simply to his father.

He turned with a confused look at Charles, "Whose Ariana? I'm guessing she doesn't exist in my world or I just never met her because I don't know anyone by that name..."

Then he looked at John, "I hope Bruno found Alexis. And that she's okay. Alexis can be... difficult," he said, though you could tell that wasn't exactly the word he'd wanted to use, "when upset..." and looked up, but saw no weather changes so things must be okay. Though he didn't say it, he knew she had a tendency to rain out, and sometimes quite literally, her emotions on the world when she was upset.

He gave Vicki a smile of relief, "I'm glad you're okay. And... Thank you," he said and meant it.


End file.
